


Imprint and Impress

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: Percival meets his nephew’s omega bride and decides he would be much better as Percival’s bride.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 75
Kudos: 2506





	Imprint and Impress

**Author's Note:**

> We bit of graphic violence/death in this but it's brief and not to anyone important, lol.

Percival only goes to the wedding because he owes his mother a favour. 

“I wish you would attend more family events willingly,” she sighs at him. It’s a warm summer night in the picturesque English village. Percival escorting his mother on an evening walk to get a bit of fresh air. Really it’s a much needed break for him from the overcrowded room. 

“I have enough nonsense at work, I’ve no interest in seeking it out in my own time.” 

“Family is not nonsense,” his mother chastises and Percival can sense the worry in her tone. 

“I know that, but I can only take so much of my cousins bragging about their accomplishments or aunts telling me they know some great person I just have to meet.”

“They mean well,” his mother points out. Her hand is resting in the crook of his elbow and she squeezes gently.

“They want to know why I haven’t married,” Percival replies. 

“They’re worried.”

Percival sighed out, running his free hand through his hair. He hadn’t intentionally gotten into his forties without marrying. When he was younger his career had been more important. Working hard to climb the ladder and succeed.

To live up to his father’s name.

When it occurred to him that he should start dating more seriously, Percival still found his job more pressing. Being an auror in New York was a time-consuming job, there was always more work.

Perhaps he worked too much. 

But Percival had never found anyone he wanted to keep either. Was that a selfish thing to think? He could recall his mother and father as a boy, their clear love and happiness. Percival had met various omegas, betas, and even alphas. But no one had sparked an imprinting.

Percival knew many marriages had been built without an imprint. It wasn’t necessary for a good marriage at all. There were even people who imprinted and didn’t marry or even date. He knew all of this already but still, some part of him was waiting for that mythical bond.

The wedding itself wasn’t an imprint or even a love match. It was an arranged marriage and that annoyed something in Percival. That his brother and wife had just picked someone for their son. His first marriage.

Percival had no doubt that it wouldn’t last. James was a good enough kid but he was twenty-three and wild. He liked to go to bars and drink and dance the night away. Preferably with different partners. Percival couldn’t understand how his brother thought forcing the lad to marry would somehow settle him. He needed time to wind down and decide he wanted to marry before he did so, Percival privately thought. But given that he was becoming an old bachelor himself he supposed he didn’t know. Perhaps this really was what James needed and it would all go well. Perhaps Percival was turning into a bitter old man who needed to get a grip.

When they rounded the small village and headed to the rental cottage they were occupying Percival noticed a little beast pop out of a neighbouring fence and run across the field. 

A niffler. 

“Oh dear,” his mother mused and Percival huffed a breath as well. 

“I’ll go see if I can catch it,” he told her, making sure his mother was in the house before he started across the field. The beast was perched in low branches of a tree but when he noticed Percival he dashed off before he even got his wand out. 

He could return back to the house and say it got away but then he would also be returning to an overcrowded room filled with conversations he didn’t want to have. So he pressed on, walking down the narrow paths of the woods, wand out hunting a creature that was probably long gone. But Percival was nothing if not a persistent man and he found hints of tracks, a lightly worn path from the beast. Used to going to the village then. 

Percival spelled himself essentially invisible, not a sound or scent coming from him as he wandered off the little paths and into the thicker woods. Stepping with care, he used a tracking spell to cast a faint light highlighting the path used daily.

Down a little slope, he found an old tree with its roots half exposed, a rocky area that was just perfect for a den. There were various entrances and Percival could see multiple tracks from various creatures. Peering again at the tree he realized it was a magical species and thus likely attracted magical creatures to its roots to den. 

Considering his options, Percival decided on the easiest route. The entrances were all small, a few he might fit in but he would be crawling on his belly. So he cast a see-through spell, intending to find the niffler and then lure it out perhaps. 

The very last thing he expected when the stones when clear to show him the inside, was a sleeping person. Percival thought he had found a body for a split second but then he saw the steady rise and fall of the chest. Someone fast asleep, curled up into a little ball. Copper curls and bits of pale skin under well worn and modest clothing. There was a niffler curled up beside him, another tucked behind his knees. Little squirrels and ferrets, beasts of all kinds curled up with him.

A little omega. 

They were known for attracting creatures to them, their gentle nature supposedly clear to all living things. Percival was fairly sure it was a male omega, but it was a bit of a guess. The sleeping lad or lass had soft features, full lips, and thick dark lashes. They were rather pretty either way. 

The inside of the cave was layered with blankets and cloth, a cocoon of softness, it looked rather comfortable. It took Percival a moment to realize and then he felt a flood of shame rush through him. 

It was a nest. 

Omegas kept nests, secret places where they could feel safe. This was a sacred place and Percival was peeping like some sort of pervert. He dismissed the spell at once and backtracked, trying to be utterly silent. Percival was far from an omega expert but he did know that nests were special places and unwanted alphas were the worst people to intrude upon them. 

He got back up the slope and headed back to the village, clearing the trail of magic as he went. For the niffler as well, not wanting anything to lead anyone to an omega’s safe place. 

He had never known they could nest outside their homes. He had always heard of attics or basements, little hidden rooms. Nooks and crannies that were within a house, a safe place within a safe place. It would be a unique sort that would find a sense of security within a forest of all places. 

Percival tried to put it from his mind and hoped his trespassing had gone unnoticed. Found nests usually had to be moved which was a great deal of work to the omega. Finding a new place that offered the same feeling of sanctuary as the last. It was supposed to be a long process to work through. He wondered how his nephew’s new bride would take to moving their nest. Going from England to America was quite the journey. 

As he left the trees and headed to the back of the house, he noticed two figures. A young man and woman alone at the back door. Not inappropriate but almost there, sharing smiles and bedroom eyes. When the young lady noticed Percival she flushed and ducked away leaving the young man to look back. 

Percival offered his nephew a grim sort of smile. 

He had heard the omega bride was a man. 

“Let’s go inside,” he greeted the lad, clapping a firm hand on his shoulder. “We need to talk about loyalty I think,” he added and James looked very caught as he nodded his head, all shamefaced. 

Percival grilled his nephew for a while and once the boy was thoroughly scolded and warned Percival let him slink off. It was not the making of a good marriage and Percival should talk to someone about it, but he doubted it would matter. The family was set on the wedding already and Percival was the far opposite of a wise man in love matters. Still, he would talk with his mother later and get her opinion. For now, he best visit his family and make the rounds so he could bow out of the next wedding. 

The sleeping omega seemed to settle in his mind without consent. Percival visited with family, talked with his brother, and caught up on all the family gossip. But that picture remained in the back of his head. When he laid down for the night and closed his eyes, it came back in full. Curled up like a little fae, a wild thing resting in its den within the forest, settled under a magic tree. 

They had looked young, a teenager at most. Percival hoped they were safe, that their home life was good. What if they chose a den out there because their family life was too chaotic? He could make some inquiries tomorrow he supposed. It wasn’t a large village, there couldn't be more than a few omega who lived there. 

He woke the next morning with a night of bad sleep and a grumpy mood. He used a flat dark look to scare most people off as he grabbed a quick breakfast and coffee. Only his mother and brother were immune to his dirty looks. Peredur grinned as Percival glared when he sat at the end of the table Percival had claimed for himself. 

“Come now brother, this is a happy occasion, not a funeral.” 

“Funerals go faster,” Percival noted and Peredur smirked. Not many people took Percival’s dark humour well but his brother had always seen it as jesting instead of insults. 

“James was glad you came, he looks up to you, wants to be an auror.”

Percival held back a snort, thinking of the boy he had scolded last night. He was more like a child than a man, still too young in many ways. Far too young to be marrying someone if he was still flirting with others. But Percival knew Peredur would take that as an insult. 

“He should start the training then, if that's his goal,” he offered instead. The boy was twenty-three now, he should have started training at twenty but late applicants were still considered. 

“Marie had managed to keep him from it, she’s scared of him being in a dangerous job,” Peredur admitted. They both looked away, reminded of their father and his violent end via his job as an auror.

“Well, she should find him something else to focus on,” Percival said after a pause. 

Peredur waved his hand around the room in answer, indicating the wedding that was happening. Percival nodded his head, trying to hide his frown at the nonsense.

“Come on now, not all of us want to end up bachelors like you,” his brother teased and Percival supposed that much was true. 

Later in the evening, they held a rehearsal dinner. As tradition, the eldest of the Graves would start the procession which was Percival’s mother. She had, of course, picked him to escort her, meaning he was pulled into the whole mess. Most of his night was spent fending off his aunt’s attempts to introduce him to eligible men when they got back to New York. 

“You always did favour a fancy man over a pretty woman,” aunt Meredith told him and Percival felt too old to still have to deal with this nonsense. 

“Did you fall in love and have your heart broken? Is that why you never married?” Aunt Mildred asked him. 

Percival ran a hand through his hair and wished he could be rude with the prying duo. But the elders of the family had to be respected. 

“Oh look, the bride has arrived,” Percival directed them and the moment they looked he slipped off carefully. 

The omega was indeed a man and Percival gave his nephew a dark look. The younger man avoiding his gaze and seeming to rain affection down on his bride to be. 

“Doomed from the start,” his aunt Mildred commented and Percival’s training was the only thing that kept him from starting. He had thought he’d lost her. Most of the family kept a respectful distance from Percival, ever a sombre and gloomy man. But the aunts never had bought it. 

“Doomed?” Curious he leaned in a bit, tilting his head to his short aunt. 

“Of course, look at them. Boy’s looking more to his mother than his bride and the poor omega hasn’t looked up once. Marie rushed this match. She should have asked for courting first.”

Percival peered at the pair and they did look ill-matched. James talking with his mother who looked so proud and the bride was indeed withdrawn from it all. 

It was the omega from the woods. 

Percival stared a moment, caught off guard when he rarely ever was. 

“The child can’t be of age,” he hissed at his aunt who eyed him back. 

“The omega? Twenty. Proper age and all. Some sort of mess with his schooling so he never finished. All hush hush now. He’s an older brother in the ministry who Peredur met. I think they both figure a marriage will settle them down. The worst reason to marry.”

He couldn’t disagree. The omega looked utterly pained, uncomfortable even as he forced weak smiles as people came up to speak with him. There was an older man with the same copper hair at his side, smiling broadly. A proud mother and brother, and two unhappy kids about to marry. 

They went through the routine, who would walk when and where, who would sit here or there. Percival went through the steps and paid attention but also kept an eye on James and his bride. They looked like strangers, awkward with one another. 

It wasn’t his place but Percival wanted badly to talk to someone about this marriage. 

“You worry too much, marriages have been built on far less,” his mother chided when he mentioned it to her. They walked down the hall again, arm in arm as they led the procession. 

“I’m supposed to be the dour one, not the bride and groom,” he muttered back. 

“Hush, leave it be Percival.” 

Once they had gone through four or so times and the roles were all settled they finished for the night. Percival knew he should just leave but he was never good at that. Part of why he was a good auror was because he never gave up. Hounded down the truth of the matter. 

But Marie and Peredur did look pleased and the omega’s brother as well. There might not be much he could say to convince either side. 

“Percival, come meet the bride,” his brother gestured. 

“This is Theseus, the elder brother and this is Newton, James’ intended.” 

Percival shook the brother’s hand respectfully and then offered to the omega. When he hesitated Percival winced. It was old fashioned that omega wouldn’t shake hands, only allowing alpha and betas to do so. But when he went to drop his hand the omega reached out quickly. Awkward, Percival realized, out of place and unsure, poor thing. 

His hand was rougher than Percival expected. Calloused skin running along his palm. He must work with his hands in some field. Long delicate fingers with his nails trimmed down rather than long to look nice. The sort who kept a nest in the forest. 

Percival looked at the omega and Newton’s gaze darted up from the floor for a second. 

It was a bit like a stunning spell. 

He had such gorgeous eyes. 

Percival could feel the heat of their palms touching and he wanted to grab at his hand when they parted. He could feel warmth up his spine, starting to burn as he stared at the omega. Peredur was talking and Percival made himself look away. His brother laughed and so did his sister in law, some sort of joke being said. Percival managed a weak smile. 

“Is this our bride?” His mother cut in, joining them and taking the attention. Newton’s gaze was on the floor again, but his hands were folded over one another, holding onto the hand that Percival had shaken. 

It was easy to slip away from them and walk away. Trying to be casual as he felt something new running through his veins. He glanced back at the omega and their gazes collided once more. Another blow, as if someone was physically pulling at him. 

Percival got outside the building and dug around in his pockets. He had an old pack of cigarettes and he lit one up. It was a bad habit but nothing like what the nomag were inhaling. The motions of it were calming and he felt half sane as he took a puff. 

What had that been?

He knew what it was, but it couldn’t have been. 

He had not just imprinted with a boy half his age. That would be utterly preposterous. 

Percival and that sweet little lamb. 

A laugh bubbled out at the sheer nonsense of it and he pushed away from the building. He needed a walk and a stiff drink. Perhaps he was going a bit mad then, his mother had been pressing for him to court or just entertain the idea of an arranged marriage. Would it be so bad? To find someone else who was looking for a partner and work to build a life together. 

“Percival, come have a drink,” one of his cousins called, a group of them heading for the little pub. Percival nodded, finishing his cigarette and following them. 

It was easy to drink, it made the company easier as well. Percival loved his family and all but he had never liked crowds. They put him on edge and made him want to bare his teeth. Being crammed into small rooms with too many people, trapped. But after a few drinks that raw wary edge dulled. Percival managed to smile a few times and listened to the stories of his family. It was going well until Peredur joined them. 

Percival’s easy mood seemed to darken as his brother took a seat beside him around the small table. He should say something, anything. He needed to tell his brother Newton wasn’t good for James. But Peredur had never taken criticism well and Percival knew his brother would be offended. 

“To a new Graves marriage,” a cousin called out, holding up his drink. Percival obliged. 

“For how long it may last,” he added and everyone laughed, shaking their heads at his typical cynicism. 

“Come now, can’t you be positive about anything?” Peredur laughed but there was an edge there. Percival needed to leave it alone, mind his own business. 

“Certainly, I’m positive about America, MACUSA, about the Graves name,” his family all nodded along, brimming with pride. 

“But not this wedding? Why bother coming?” his brother’s tone was sour now. 

“I came because mother asked. My lack of positivity is because it’s clearly a terrible match and no one wants to speak up and say it.” 

The crowd around the table went quiet and Percival swallowed a curse for his loose tongue. 

“That’s why you’re alone Percival, you mistrust everyone and everything.” Peredur announced calmly, insulted and looking to hurt. 

“I’d rather be alone than dead in an alley like father, because I trusted a stranger when he claimed to be unarmed.” 

Percival finished his drink and slapped down payment before leaving. 

The night air felt sobering even though Percival wasn’t truly drunk. He muttered a curse and ran a hand through his hair. The wedding was tomorrow morning, he could leave right after and be done with it all. Family events always ended like this, with someone mad at him. Better to leave the whole mess alone. 

The rental houses looked alike and Percival glared at them when his didn’t appear at once. They were attached in a neat row and Percival was in the fourth one. Or the fifth. 

Perhaps he was drunker than he thought. The last thing he wanted to do was stumble into the place he was sharing with his mother in such a state. There was a barn at the end of the row and Percival swallowed his pride as he made his way down. An empty stall was good enough as he leaned against the wall and slide down slowly. A horse beside him made an inquisitive sound but otherwise, he was left alone. 

He thought of Newton, curled up in his nest as he drifted off. It had never occurred to him to wonder why the omega had been there in the middle of the day. Omegas only hid in their nests during the daytime when they felt scared. 

Percival woke much later, a dry mouth as he blinked away. He was leaned up against a barn wall and his neck ached from sleeping upright. Leaning forward he sighed as he rubbed it and wished for a nice heating pad and soft bed. He was getting old now, far too old to be sleeping off a drunken stupor in a barn. He would have to apologize to his brother, wish the couple well now. Clean up this mess or his mother would be upset for months. 

Standing up, he winced at his aching back. A horse beside him huffed and Percival frowned at the beast a moment. Perhaps this was a new low?

Giggling caught his attention and Percival sighed, wanting to just go back to the rental and get the horse smell out of his coat. A soft voice whispered and Percival looked to see if there was a back way out. But then he recognized the voice. 

He found them in another stall, this one filled with hay and a blanket was thrown down. Percival should have fallen in this one for a nap. James was over the girl, her legs on display and skirts hiked up high. 

Percival reached down and grabbed the collar of the boy’s shirt, yanking him back hard enough so he fell on his ass. The girl scrambled to hide her bare breasts and push her skirt down but Percival paid her no mind, looking down at his nephew. 

“You’re getting married tomorrow,” he reminded him coldly. 

James stared at the ground a moment. 

“I know, do you think I don’t know? It’s all mom and dad will talk about. The perfect marriage,” he spit out. 

Percival frowned at the lad and then sighed, feeling a headache coming on. 

“Just tell them you don’t want to get married, rather than shame everyone and jumping on the first thing to flirt with you.” 

James scoffed. 

“Have you ever tried to disagree with them?”

“Plenty, hence why your father and I don’t always get along well,” Percival admitted. The girl was getting up and running off without a word and Percival watched her go. 

“But this isn’t like other things, James. You can’t marry someone because your parents want you too. That’s not fair to Newton.”

“He’s the same, he doesn’t want to be married to me but his brother is pushing him into it.”

“And that somehow makes this fine?”

James shrugged and Percival sighed. 

“If you follow everything they want you too, you’ll have two very proud parents,” he advised. “But whether or not you yourself will be happy?” Percival shrugged. 

“Time to grow up,” he told his nephew in parting as he walked off. 

The night air had a chill to it now, everything still and silent with no lights left on. It must be very late. Percival went around the houses, wanting to go in through the backdoor to try and be more quiet. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a rope narrowly avoided hitting him in the face.

Percival looked up and watched Newton come out a window, fully dressed with a suitcase floating at his side. 

“Truly?” He asked and the boy nearly fell at the sound. Grabbing the rope and looking down at Percival with wide shocked eyes. 

“Hmm,” he bit his lip and looked far too cute for someone caught red handed. 

“Get down here,” Percival growled and the omega paused a moment, weighed his options before he finally obeyed. 

“A midnight stroll?” he inquired with false politeness, gesturing at the suitcase Newton had. 

“More of an escape mission,” he replied and the sheer cheek. 

“Why is everyone pretending that this wedding is a good idea when it’s clearly not?” Percival sighed and Newton shrugged. 

“Theseus thinks I need to have babies, that somehow all the aspects of my personality he doesn’t like will fix themselves if I just start breeding.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“I don’t think so either but Theseus is a beta and has odd ideas of omegas.” 

“Wonderful, just wonderful.” It shouldn’t matter at all, but Percival already felt protective of the omega. 

“Why were you at my nest?” Newton asked unexpectedly and Percival was caught off guard a moment. 

“I was chasing a niffler, I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized it was a nest until it was too late.” It wasn’t like him to apologize but Percival did feel badly about the whole thing. 

Newton peered at him for a long moment, as if weighing whether he believed him or not. Finally, he nodded his head. 

“I was packing up to leave anyway, so I suppose it’s ok. It’s not normal to have a nest in the forest anyway.”

“I am truly sorry Newton.”

“I prefer Newt,” he corrected absently.

“Well Newt, you don’t strike me as the boring old normal type,” Percival admitted and the omega looked up at him again. For his shy demeanour, his eyes were sharp, cutting. Percival felt like the omega was reading into him with a single look. 

“You’re not as mean as you look, I suspect,” Newt decided and Percival couldn’t help but smirk. He could feel something dark waking up in his chest. A snake uncoiling and slithering as it peered. 

“Mean looking am I?”

Newt nodded his head. 

“Very much so, everyone gives you room when you walk, like a beast that might strike. James said you were a powerful auror who hunted the worst sort. But you don’t seem as menacing as before.”

“Before?”

Newt shrugged, gesturing to his hand timidly. “You know.”

“Do I?”

The omega huffed out, giving Percivla a pout. 

“You’re making fun of me.”

“No, I just want you to say it,” Percival corrected. It would be so wrong of him, his family would be so upset. But Percival felt selfish and greedy. The longer he looked at the sweet and gorgeous young man the more he wanted. 

“We… imprinted, didn’t we?” Newt peered at him a bit nervous. He was just a hair shorter than Percival, would probably end up taller than him. 

“Shall we see?” Percival offered out his hand and he watched Newt peer at his hand as if it might bite him. After a moment he seemed to gather his courage and reach out setting his own hand in Percival’s waiting one. The heat returned, intense and intent as it coiled through Percival, right to his very bones. Alpha instincts were flaring up, the desire to scent mark and make claim. To gather up this pretty omega and make off with him. 

Percival reached out with his other hand and pushed a bit of hair from Newt’s brow. 

“I would say so,” he decided, voice low as he entangled their fingers. Newt swallowed but didn’t let go either, letting Percival run a hand through his curls and a finger along his cheek. 

“Someone like you must have imprinted many times,” Newt breathed, voice going low so Percival stepped closer to hear him. 

“My first time,” Percival corrected. He ran his thumb along Newt’s lower lip, careful as he teased lightly. Newt reacted beautiful, eyes sinking half-shut before he shied away a bit. 

“What…” Newt swallowed. “What is it you want from me?”

“Everything I suspect,” Percival replied easily. “But for now I’ll settle on some light kidnapping.”

Given that he was already sneaking out, Newt didn’t put up a fight as Percival made off with him. Newt had planned to go on foot and then fly but Percival took him to the floo in the house he was staying at instead. It was easier to cover more ground and much harder to trace. Percival held onto Newt’s hand and they skipped across the country. He should have felt more guilt but Newt’s hand was warm in his and Percival couldn’t care about anything else. 

“Where are we?” Newt asked when they finally arrived. The house was quiet but the fire was already warming it up. 

“A secret place,” Percival explained. He pointed his wand and lit the lanterns, the small house coming to life. 

“How secret?”

“Very. I built it myself,” he clarified. “I bought the land ages ago without anyone noticing and over the years a build myself a retreat.” 

“A nest of sorts?” Newt mused, peering around the small house with curiosity. “It’s warm,” he noted, drifting to a window. The house wasn’t a typical build, made with local wood and built to blend in if anyone ever noticed it. But it was in the middle of a jungle with charms to hide it. 

“Oh,” Newt breathed as he peered past the curtain. 

The jungle looked rather gorgeous in the moonlight. 

“Where are we?”

“Thailand. Hot and humid but the right spells make it comfortable. I never minded the heat anyway.”

“Thailand,” Newt whispered to himself, eyes wide. “Phoenix, re’em, occamy, they’re native to this land.” 

“Fire tigers and sun bears, vanishing deer and chameleon leopards as well. I’ve seen them all over the years.”

Newt looked captivated, turning to face Percival. 

“Really? You’ve seen them in person?” There was a clear excitement there, this was something that mattered to the omega. 

“We’re deep in a magical jungle, these lands are protected because of it. This house is the only one I’ve ever seen, so beasts have a tendency to come around more than people.” 

The idea of that seemed to be a good one to Newt. 

“Did you leave a note for anyone?” Percival asked and Newt stared out the window a moment more before sighing. 

“Yes, I left one for my brother. I told him I didn’t wish to marry and wanted to travel.” 

“Well, you didn’t lie,” Percival offered. “We can stay here for a bit, relax while the family gets over themselves and calms down.”

Newt bit his lip. 

“Do you think it was selfish of me?”

“Very much so,” Percival agreed and the omega looked sad to hear it. 

“Imagine a life without selfishness,” he added gently. “Never doing anything for yourself and everything for others.” Percival reached out and tucked a stray curl behind Newt’s ear. 

“Of all the things in the world, being selfish about who you marry should be a priority. I can’t imagine a wedding for someone else ending very well.”

“No. Me neither,” Newt admitted. 

There was only one bedroom. 

It felt a bit silly but Percival had never brought anyone to this place and never intended to. So he never made extension charms or extra bedrooms within the house. It was a small area to begin with, a main living room and kitchen with the bedroom and bathroom off in the back. It was a private retreat that Percival had made for himself. He supposed he showed it to Newt because he had wandered into the omega’s nest. 

But he hadn’t thought properly of having someone in a house made for one. 

“You can sleep on the bed,” he offered to Newt. It was his home and his scent was everywhere, the longer the omega was around it the more he would grow used to Percival. There was something base in him that liked the idea of it. That Newt was in his home and sleeping in his bed. 

Newt seemed to want to say something but hesitated. Since they arrived he looked skittish and Percival wondered if he saw the danger of following a stranger to an isolated place. 

Given how late it was and the fact that Percival stank like a mix of barn and alcohol, he excused himself to a quick shower. Leaving Newt in the bedroom with his suitcase clutched in his hands. 

He looked young standing there Percival thought as he heated some water with a spell before stepping under it. Given how far they were from any civilization and the whole house was more or less a secret, everything within ran on magic. He wasn’t even sure if Newt would be able to manage in a completely magical house. He didn’t know much about the omega, beyond the fact that they had imprinted. Biologically, they were a strong match and if lore was believed, their souls as well were kindred. Percival had rushed but he couldn’t bring himself to care. There was a dark and hungry part of him awake now, lurking in his mind. Whispering how pretty Newt was and that he needed to be Percival’s. Old alpha nonsense muttering things of scent marking and claiming bites. 

He would be better, woo the boy first. 

Stepping out of the shower Percival dried off and redressed in sleeping pants and a shirt he had tucked in a side closet. The house was magically cooled but even then, the humidity and heat were seeping in. 

Newt was on the bed when Percival came in to check on him. The door wide open as the omega sat there, looking confused. He’d taken off his blue coat but was otherwise still dressed. 

“Are you ok?” Percival asked and he looked up at him, eyes wide and sweet. Something protective curled around Percival, wanting to defend this young man as much as claim him. 

“I’m not…” Newt trailed off and looked down. 

“I really don’t know what I’m doing,” he finally admitted, looking ashamed to say so. 

“That’s fine,” Percival coaxed. “You don’t have to know, you’ve time now, to sort it all out.” He made his way to the bed, passing Newt carefully before he pulled the blankets down and refreshed the sheets with a quick spell. 

“But it won’t be solved tonight I think, so maybe just get some sleep?”

Newt peered at the pillow a moment before nodding, looking down at his hands shyly. 

“Could you…” he began but stopped himself, his ears turning a bit red. 

“I feel like a child,” he muttered and then seemed to gather courage again. “Would you mind terribly if we shared a bed?”

Percival blinked. 

Newt glanced up at him and flushed even harder. 

“Not in a carnal sense, although you’re very...and we imprinted...but that is...you see…” Newt buried his face in his hands, looking adorably flustered. 

“I sleep with my brother usually, I take to chills in the night.” 

Percival had heard of this before, omegas body temperatures ran cool while alphas ran hot. 

“I don’t mind,” he offered gently, making sure to sound casual with the idea. As if it wasn’t another step that brought him closer to pouncing on the omega. 

“Are you sure it’s ok?” Newt asked the floor quietly and Percival reached out, tugging a strand of hair gently. 

“I’m sure. If I wasn’t I would say so. I wasn’t looking forward to the couch to be honest.”

Newt glanced at him, weighing his words again, before he nodded. 

“You can change in the bathroom, do you need anything?”

Newt shook his head. 

“I’ve everything I need,” he patted his suitcase before he stood up and went to the bathroom. 

Percival took more care to prep the bed once he was gone. Properly cleaning the sheets with a spell but taking care not to remove his scent. Feeling a bit ridiculous, he couldn't help but press his face into both pillows, scent marking them before setting them on the bed. 

The lights of the house dimmed with a flicker of magic and Percival left a lamp on by the bed as he got in and arranged himself. He could give Newt his own blanket but decided to push his luck instead. 

The omega returned shortly after, hair mused a bit and wearing a single piece sleeping shirt that went to his knees. He brought his suitcase to the other side of the bed and set it down before slipping under the blankets. 

“G-goodnight,” he whispered and flicked the light off. 

Percival rumbled it back, watching the omega curl up on his side facing away from Percival. He wanted to reach out but he couldn’t chance upsetting Newt or scaring him off. He had to be careful, patient with his prey. He laid awake for a time but eventually made himself sleep, closing his eyes slowly as he peered at the outline of the omega across from him, an arm’s length away. 

Percival woke in the night at some point, coming awake blearily and not sure why. But the bed shifted and he looked to the side. Newt was curled up facing him now, sleeping and shivering. Without hesitation, Percival crossed the space between them and curled the omega up to his body. Newt slept on but reacted immediately, reaching out with his hands and pressing close. His hands were like ice and his nose cold as he pressed it to Percival’s collarbone. Frowning, Percival lifted the cooling charm in the room and let a window open so heat poured in. A second blanket came from the closet and settled on them both. Newt seemed to relax as warmth flooded the room and after a moment the shivering stopped. 

Feeling bold, Percival reached out and ran a hand through his curls, pressing a light kiss Newt’s brow. While he knew omegas took to chill he had never known it could be that severe. But it was linked to stress he believed, trying to recall omega biology. Newt was stressed out, running away from his own wedding no doubt. Perhaps this was a manifestation of that. Either way, Percival snuggled him close and made sure the omega was warm. 

He slept lightly a bit more but never fell into a deep sleep again. Percival was fine with that and while he wanted to keep a hold of Newt, he knew waking up in such a position might upset him. So he slipped from the bed regretfully and cast a warming charm on the blankets. The Thai heat was already keeping the room hot anyway. 

The fridge was stocked via a magic spell that transported food from the local magical shop. So Percival had fresh eggs and milk to cook with, making a simple meal of eggs and local fruit. 

Once they were done, he went to check on Newt and when he found him still asleep, he gave in to some baser instincts. Mainly wandering around his house and touching everything. Pick up objects and running his hands along the couch. Opening the blinds with his hand, pushing them back so the floor to ceiling windows were on display showing a gorgeous jungle before them. Percival scent marked the house until he felt satisfied, as if he had accomplished something. Usually he ignored these alpha pulls, but with an omega in his house, more so one he hoped to claim, they were stronger than usual. 

“Good morning,” Newt yawned out, looking far too ravishing as he yawned sweetly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Percival felt lust and affection run through him as he put on a charming smile. Newt seemed to react, a light flush touching his face.

“Good morning, come have some breakfast?” Percival invited, as he gestured to the small table set by the windows. 

Newt nodded but seemed to forget as he stared out the window properly. 

“Oh merlin, this is amazing,” he breathed, eyes wide and delighted. Percival felt a purr of pride run through him. 

“It truly is,” he agreed. “We can go for a walk after if you’d like?” 

Newt nodded his head at once, smiling eagerly. 

He went and dressed for the day before they shared a light breakfast. Newt wasn’t much of a talker but Percival didn’t mind that. Watching the omega look out the window and daydream. He clearly adored the jungle and Percival could recall all the creatures curled up with him in his nest. Someone who nested in the forest was clearly a nature lover and Percival could use this to help woo the omega. 

“I wanted to show you,” he brought up and Newt’s gaze tore from the outside to look at him. He had such pretty eyes, just gorgeous really. It was a shame he was so shy as he dropped his gaze from Percival’s. 

“I don’t know much about it, but there are a few places around the house if you’d like to establish a nest.”

Newt looked up at once, his gaze going a bit sharp. 

“I don’t...I shouldn’t need a nest unless I’m here for more than a few weeks.”

“Ah, that’s good then. All I could think of was the space under the closet or the supply room off the bathroom,” Percival admitted and the tension in Newt drained slowly. 

“Neither place would be bad in most cases,” he offered up, taking a bite of his eggs. 

“I’m not well versed in omegas, but I want you to be comfortable here. You can leave whenever you wish, of course, but I’d be happy to have you. I’ve a week left before I need to return to work.” 

Percival could see the last of the unease leave Newt when he gave a solid timeline. So he had a week to woo and claim him then. Percival had managed to close cases in less time and he was intent on having Newt as his own bride. 

“Will it be ok with you leaving? I left my brother a note explaining but you just up and vanished.”

Percival waved a hand dismissively. 

“I’m called away to work all the time, I’ve left in the middle of the night before. No one will be worried about it,” he reassured and Newt accepted that. 

“May I ask what you do for work?”

It was easy then, to lure Newt into more conversation. They knew so little of one another and this was a good starting point. Percival explaining his career as an auror and Newt telling him he had hopes to be a magizoologist. Percival liked that right away, that Newt had goals and intentions to follow through. Old world families wanted Omegas kept barefoot and pregnant but Newt would be wasted, even if the image was pleasing to the alpha in Percival’s brain. But he could see Newt was very clever and keen, he clearly had a talent with magical creatures as well. 

They managed to carry light conversations about one another throughout the day. Percival as promised took Newt for a walk. Smiling when they left the house and the full Thai heat hit the omega. Even on a short walk they were both a sweaty mess, neither used to the humid heat. But Newt seemed un-bothered with it, wiping his brow and staring off into the jungle. He started rambling about local creatures and it was the most he had said voluntarily since Percival met him. There was a strong passion there and Percival found himself fond as Newt explained mating habits of some sort of fire slug. 

“Do you think it’s silly?” Newt asked him as the headed back to the house. 

“Fire slug mating?” 

Newt shook his head but seemed pleased Percival had followed his rambling. 

“Being a magizoologist. It’s not a common career choice, much less for an omega.” 

“Perhaps, but being common isn’t vital to a happy career. Passion and a genuine love are much more important,” Percival offered and watched Newt flush a bit. 

“James had thought it was silly,” he admitted quietly. “So does my brother, Theseus.”

“Well then, it’s good that they don’t get to decide for you then.”

Newt nodded. 

They had lunch in the house and then went out for another walk. This time they went far more slowly, Newt bringing a little notebook to write and draw flora. Percival was content to watch him, keeping an eye out for any danger. 

Newt was the one to spot everything though. 

A poisonous snake curled up in some rocks and a bird large enough to make a meal of them if it wanted. Both magical and both utterly captivating to the omega. Percival found himself ducking behind trees with Newt, waiting patiently and observing. 

It was clear Newt had done this before and his notebook was well used already. Percival leaned over his shoulder to watch him jot a note about a plant and Newt didn’t seem to notice, relaxed still. 

A small victory. 

When the night began to creep up they went back to the house and Newt seemed pleased with the cool air as they entered. The door behind them closed and the magic sealed the house over. There were too many dangerous and deadly creatures for Percival to leave it open without magic guards. He left it empty for months on end sometimes and when he first started he had ended up with a pair of phoenix nesting in the living room. 

Percival cooked dinner and the alpha in him preened when Newt accepted it and complimented his cooking. Showing that he could provide was important his brain kept muttering. Never mind that Percival was part of one of the richest families in America. No, making a decent plate of food was far more important. Percival was just glad that he could rise above alpha instincts when needed. 

They ate dinner in the living room settled on the floor with the lights off. This way they could look out the windows and watch creatures go about their night. There was a watering hole not far from the house so there were a few beasts stalking through the jungle. 

Newt enchanted with it all. 

This time when Newt came to bed, Percival reached out. 

“You seemed cold last night,” he explained as he carefully eased Newt a bit closer. The omega was stiff but let him pull him in. “You can say no at any time,” Percival reminded him and Newt nodded his head weakly. 

“I was freezing until you curled up with me and opened the window,” he confessed softly and Percival paused, he hadn’t known Newt had woken up. Such a clever little thing. He wondered what it said about himself when he found sneakiness adorable. 

Newt was tense at first but once the lights were out and Percival was half asleep he could feel the omega relaxing bit by bit. Percival was on his back with Newt pressed to his side, head on his chest. It felt nice, beyond sexual, there was something comforting about it. Usually, Percival found it hard to sleep with people but with Newt his instincts to be wary seemed absent. 

Knowing Newt was probably still awake, he still traced a careful finger over his cheek, feeling fond to the delightful boy. There was something about knowing Newt was awake as well, aware of Percival gently touching him like a lover and letting him. 

A certain sort of awareness. 

The next few days fell into a routine of the first day. Percival woke first and would make breakfast, Newt would wake up a little later and be half asleep for a good hour. They would go for another short walk and then come back for a lazy lunch. Newt helping a bit in preparation, fruits and bits of cheese and meats usually. After that they would go for a longer walk and Newt would get caught up in his work. Percival would watch fondly. They’d head in when darkness fell and then Percival would make them dinner. The whole time they would talk, back and forth, learning each other slowly. 

Newt told the story of being expelled for having a creature in the school and Percival told him about the time he nearly blew half a tower away trying a spell far too advanced for him when he was in school. They both had a bit of a reckless streak about them and seemed to recognize it within one another. Percival had often been told he was intimidating on a good day but Newt never shied from him in that way. Others had, people shrinking when he looked at them, jumping when he glared. But Newt seemed to take it all in stride, never nervous around Percival. The only time he seemed wound up was at night time when they curled up together. Newt always a little bit stiff each night but letting Percival put an arm around him still. 

In the day he made a careful and cautious effort to touch Newt more as well. To exchange scents by a hand on Newt’s back or touching him to get his attention instead of speaking. If the subtle scent-marking was noticed, Newt never said a word about it. 

Percival also made a point to flirt at every opportunity. It was important that Newt knew his interest clearly. 

“Do you mind if I refresh?” Newt asked on the fourth day when they came back for lunch. It was a particularly hot day and they were truly sweaty messes, hair damp and shorts soaked. 

“Of course,” Percival replied and set about getting food out. 

The bathroom was across from the kitchen and Newt hadn’t closed the door all the way. So when Percival looked up he could see the omega pulling off his shirt. Bare skin flashing as Percival nearly dropped the damn bowl. He was a grown man, an alpha but above such base stupidity. 

Still he looked again, not a fool. 

Newt had a wet rag and wiping himself down, droplets of water on his skin as he ran it over his shoulder. The mirror was positioned so Percival could see his front as well, his bare chest as he cleaned away the sweat. 

Percival’s mouth watered. 

Newt glanced up and the moment froze. Their gazes caught in the mirror. 

It seemed like time slowed, Percival across the room and a door between them. Just a sliver opened and yet the intimacy of the moment was staggering. Newt broke the gaze first, looking away but Percival could see a pleased smile on his gorgeous face. 

Suddenly the door didn’t seem left open by chance. 

They ate just the same as the other nights but the air was charged now. Percival was very aware of Newt’s mouth as he took bites of food. Of his delicate wrists and his slender neck. Of the soft freckles across his face and the way his eyes would dart up to look at Percival now and then. 

He spent the meal half hard in his pants. 

Newt was the one to mention it after dinner, running his fingers along the piano. He had been doing that more today, touching things. Leaving his scent lingering in Percival’s home. He wondered if Newt was doing it without realizing it or by plan. It was so bloody hard to tell, the omega such a cunning mix of sweet and sly. 

“Do you like playing?” Newt asked lightly and Percival looked at the old piano in the corner. It had been a pain to bring in and took too much room and the small house. But he had brought it nonetheless. 

“When I was young, I resented having to learn it. More so when there were spells to learn and adventures to be had,” Percival explained as he approached it. 

“And now?”

“It’s relaxing actually,” Percival admitted easily, sitting down and playing a few keys. “There's something about knowing music by hand, not needing to focus, easier compositions of course.”

Percival started a light song, the sound filling the room. 

Newt watched his fingers as they glided across the keyboard. 

“What’s this?” he inquired, looking at the handwritten music sheets set on a small table beside the piano. 

“My creature notebook,” Percival replied easily, changing the tune to something he had written himself, something slow and light. 

Newt blinked at him and then looked with more interest. 

“You never thought to make music as a career?”

“I never wanted to,” Percival explained, playing on as they spoke softly. Newt perched at the edge of the seat he was on now. 

“My father was an auror and he died when I was a boy. My life became about honouring him, about following in his footsteps. I had wanted to be an auror before he died. But after, I was determined to be.” 

“And you’re happy like that?”

Percival nodded, letting the song fade out as he hit the last notes. 

“I’ve never regretted being an auror, but it was something I was passionate about. Helping to upload the law and keep people safe.” 

“It is rather nobel,” Newt noted quietly, running his elegant fingers over Percival’s notes. 

It didn’t feel like Percival was wooing him anymore. It felt beyond that now, waiting almost. Knowing they were both aware of something between them. He felt a predator with the prey well within reach, just waiting to pounce. Well aware that the prey knew he was there too, watching him. 

Newt still didn’t meet his gaze but he seemed more at ease as he slipped into the bed. Percival didn’t hesitate to reach out to him this time. 

He goes willingly, letting Percival push them close, chest to back. Percival feeling confident also looped a loose arm around the omega against him.

“Goodnight,” he offered quietly, watching Newt flush as he nodded his head in reply. 

It was interesting how Percival had thought love was something that might pass him by. That in a handful of days he could feel like he knew someone so well, enough so that he wanted to keep him. It had been the right thing to wait until he imprinted, waiting for Newt to come along. While newt was notable younger than Percival it surprised him that the gap wasn’t overly obvious. Newt had a very sensible head on his shoulders for the most part.

Until of course you factored in magical creatures.

“He was utterly lovely,” Newt smiled brightly as he set the spider down and watched it rush away from them. 

“Also highly venomous,” Percival noted direly.

“Do you often run around and play with deadly beasts?” 

“No creature is dangerous,” Newt replied tartly. “People make them dangerous.”

Percival stared at the omega a moment. 

“Are you suggesting that beasts that can kill us with one bite aren’t dangerous?”

“There are no real records of magical creatures that prey on humans as a food source. Every time a creature has harmed, is because a human was threatening it or even worse, humans taught it to attack everything.” 

It was a typically hot afternoon and a drop of sweat trickled down Newt’s brow as he sat against a stone and look around the jungle. 

“This is a perfect world, right here. Everything works in harmony, an ecosystem that’s balanced. Predator and prey, fauna and flora, everything here has developed to balance one another so that their species can all continue living.” 

Newt looked out over the trees a moment, a very clear respect and admiration across his pretty features. Percival felt his chest swell with a fondness for this remarkable omega. 

“It’s not until humans get involved, that it all breaks down,” Newt added with a sigh. “Many people around the world have learned to be a part of that balance. But eventually it seems like we’re determined to undo it, to destroy everything in a territorial desire to claim it all.” 

He turned his head, looking at Percival, that gaze piercing him. 

“I like to think we’re here to protect this, to teach ourselves to be better. But I wonder sometimes, if we're not just a plague.”

Percival frowned at him, looking away and over the vast jungle. 

“I wouldn’t claim to be a plague or anything so negative. I’d think humanity is more akin to children, foolish youths who don’t know what they’re doing. Only hoping that they can grow up and become great.”

Newt watched him, peering at Percival with a measuring look. 

“It’s not fair to say all of humanity is anything,” he pointed out as he took a seat beside Newt, their thighs touching lightly. 

“We’re not driven by instinct in the same way creatures are. That’s the grace and curse of our intellect. We have to find our own path and as countries we’re vastly different. As cultures, as religions, as morals. No individual human as exactly like another. Not to say creatures are, but humans. Humans are their own unique sort of mess.” 

Newt tipped his head in thought, looking at the ground thoughtfully. 

“It’s very rare that anything is as easy as right and wrong,” Percival added after a moment. 

“What about your job?”

Percival huffed and chuckled weakly, shaking his head as he undid his shirt cuffs and rolled them up to try and fight the heat. 

“Rarely,” he explained. “People are a product of their upbringing and their own choices and situations all mixed together, it's not often you find those that are truly intentionally evil.”

“Dark wizards?”

“That’s a different sort, to practice dark magic, it ruins….it takes your empathy, your ability to understand the pain you’re inflicting on a personal level. Makes it fun, makes it all twisted. But even then, there are those who react differently.”

Percival sighed out a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. 

“There are laws, when people break them we have to punish them. But that doesn’t mean we can’t feel bad for them, can’t understand why they did it or the like. To be above them is to be lacking. Empathy needs to guide us or we’d lose hold I think. We’d be terrorizing people rather than making them feel safe. That’s why we exist. Not to enforce the laws alone, but to defend those who would be harmed by those lawbreakers.”

“Guardians?” Newt asked quietly, his head tipped to Percival, almost resting on his shoulder. 

“Hmm,” Percival nodded. “I’d like to think so. Aurors should be symbols of protection and safety. If we’re seen as anything less we’ve failed somewhere.”

They looked out over the jungle, lost in their thoughts. Percival recalling his oaths and all the dreams he had as a young auror. He was far more realistic and a bit jaded now, but he realized that he still believed it. That he wanted to be a guardian before he was ever an enforcer. How long had it been since he had thought about that, about his goals instead of the work itself alone. 

It had been long enough, almost a week now, and so Percival wrote a letter to his mother, letting her know he was fine and there was nothing to worry about. By this time she would have gone home and discovered his apartment was empty, that work hadn’t called him away. He considered it a moment and then decided against mentioning Newt at all. 

“Are you sending a letter?” Newt asked, coming up close to the desk, enough for Percival to feel the heat of his body. The spaces between them disappearing rapidly. 

“A short one,” Percival replied. “Did you want to send one?”

Newt bit his lip a moment before sighing and nodding. 

“I should send something to Theseus, just to let him know I’m alright.”

Percival got up and offered the desk, his own letter sealed and ready to be sent off. 

“I’ll mail them tonight,” he assured Newt. 

“That’s fine, I don’t want to say too much. Just let him know I’m not in danger or anything silly. Otherwise he’ll show up here. No, just a quick note,” Newt decided and Percival was pleased that the omega didn’t want his family around. It was a sign he was getting ready to move on, to pick a new alpha, a mate. Theseus Scamander wasn’t an alpha but Newt’s biology would have settled on the eldest family member regardless. That couldn't have been easy for either of them, Newt packed with instincts and natures that Theseus wouldn’t be able to see as clearly as an alpha would. He didn’t have the matching instincts for his brother. 

It would be easier for Newt, once he had an alpha in his life. 

Percival had woken up first every morning since they arrived. 

Newt usually slept an hour or so longer than him, coming out when the smell of breakfast lured him. Like an adorable bear stumbling out of its cave after a winter of hibernation.

So it felt odd when Percival woke to an empty bed. Before he could worry, the sounds of someone in the kitchen reassured him. He intended to get up and go find Newt but the soft singing stopped him. 

Newt was singing. 

It was a soft song, not words but just delicate sounds rising and falling. 

It was Percival’s song, the one he played for Newt on the piano. 

His chest constricted and a vicious victory poured into Percival. The omega was singing his song back to him, he was accepting the courting. Percival got up slowly, not wanting to make noise and disturb Newt. Not wanting to stop the song. 

It felt odd, how something so simple could cause such a real and physical reaction in Percival. His whole body at ease, relaxed as if he had just seen a masseuse. He felt good, floating a bit. All because of sounds echoing down the hall. Because the omega was singing to him. 

He dressed and cleaned himself up, feeling a foolish need to look his best. 

After days of courting the omega had accepted, was singing for him and preparing him a meal. 

“Good morning,” Percival greeted carefully, far away enough not to startle Newt. He offered a soft smile in reply, looking shy as he took the eggs off the heat. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know how to cook very well,” Newt admitted gently and Percival shook his head. 

“It looks great,” he assured the omega. 

Newt glanced up at him a moment, face burning red in a fetching way. 

“You haven’t even looked at it.”

Percival blinked, feeling sheepish. It was eggs and toast, a plain meal but cooked properly. 

“It does look good,” he offered, looking at Newt again. Their gaze locked and after a moment Newt smiled, fighting a laugh as Percival grinned at his own nonsense. 

“I’m sorry,” Percival gave to Newt sincerely. “I’ve never...I’m new to courting and, well my instincts can be a bit overwhelming.”

Newt’s face lit up in reply. 

“Really? I had worried that it was only me. I’m always feeling led around a bit, by what my body and brain want for no real reason. I know it’s instinctual, but it can be rather frustrating.”

“It’s very common to be frustrated. No omega or alpha doesn’t struggle with it. Their minds telling them one thing while common sense says another.” Percival fetched them plates as Newt went into the cooler and brought out the juice. 

“Like what?” Newt asked, curious and clearly lacking someone to talk about such things with. 

“I want to touch cheeks,” Percival replied easily, not minding Newt’s blink. “It’s an old alpha instinct to exchange scents and let one another close to show we mean no harm to each other. A sign of trust.” 

Newt took the food and juice to the little table as Percival set the plates and sat down, gesturing for Newt to sit as well. After a pause, Newt leaned into Percival, and brushed their faces together. A quick little touch that none the less settled the alpha in Percival immediately. 

Sitting down in his chair, Newt offered a meek smile and Percival felt a pulse of affection in reply. He wanted the omega, very badly. He wanted Newt in all the ways he could possibly have him. To claim him, own him, and mark him. Thoughts bordering on obsession stirring in his brain, the idea of babies on Newt’s hip and a mating bite on his neck. Percival wanted to possess him in a base and animalistic way. 

He was above such dark urges, but he was also aware they were present. 

Despite a growing affection for the omega, that base part of him still wanted to fuck him and breed him. 

But he was better than that. 

Despite knowing he wanted to move slower with Newt, court him properly, Percival was aware of the shift between them. Newt had accepted his courting and so they would move onto more intimate aspects. Sleeping together, it wouldn’t be inappropriate for Percival to begin sexual touching. To press close to Newt and grind against his ass. To spill his seed on him and let the scent linger. Tonight was the night to begin such things. Percival wanted Newt along and willing for everything happening but he also had goals to meet. He wanted Newt courted and willing to marry before they left. Neither had talked about leaving the hidden cabin but Percival was very aware of the possibility. That Newt might bring it up at any given moment, that he wanted to leave soon. Percival would have to honour that and let him go. If they weren’t bound in some way the omega might slip away. Surely someone as fine as Newt would find himself many suitors, more competition for Percival that he didn’t want. It would be far better to make the claim before they ever left. To coax Newt back on the bed and let Percival have him. 

A pretty boy bride for people to be scandalized about. So much younger than Percival but still utterly perfect. When Newt was ready they could have children as well, Percival’s feral mind already drooling at the idea of the omega pregnant with his child. But before that, Percival could give him his dreams first, pay for Newt to travel as he pleased. To work with his creatures as he pleased. He would have a happy wife, someone who loved him and he could love in return. A true marriage, no matter how rushed. They had imprinted already, they knew they were a good match and that they would do well. But Percival wanted more, he wanted love between them. 

He would accept no less. 

He never had before. 

But he could already feel something deep and profound forming for Newt. In a matter of days the young omega had made more of an impact than anyone Percival had ever dated before. Perhaps that was the power behind an imprint but Percival thought it might be more, a sign of sorts. Of the depth of love they could have. 

Newt smiled at him, looking up from the sketch he was working on. 

“Are you truly content simply to sit and watch?” He asked mildly, looking back at his drawing. 

“Very much,” Percival assured. He had brought a book to read but it laid in his lap unread. They were out in the jungle near the main watering hole, beasts coming to drink. There was something peaceful about it, a stillness in the air, calm. Everything going at its own pace and Percival was at ease to just watch it all. 

“Do you think,” Newt began but Percival interrupted him. Years of being an auror and all the training making him react and being an alpha with an omega making him want to defend Newt over himself. 

Newt went over the edge of the ledge they were on, falling only a handful of feet into the shallow water as a curse of some kind hit Percival in the side. He clenched his teeth as pain laced through him. His wand in his pocket as he hands spasmed. 

Percival growled out, glaring at the attacker as he rolled away from another attack and got his wand out. 

A second curse hit him in the back shoulder, electricity slamming into his nerves as his arm jerked painfully. A second attacker. He tried to find a place to back into but there was nothing. After years of coming to his secluded cabin Percival had grown lazy. The idea of an attack was such a minor worry he hadn’t thought to be on guard. 

But now, three men were smirking down at him, eyes bright with menace and glee. 

“The great auror Graves, brought low,” one of them sneered. 

He spat at them, struggling to get up to his feet but the pain in his shoulder taking all of his energy, his muscles convulsing thought out his body as he struggled not to throw up. 

Percival glared at them and kept his gaze away from the water where Newt had fallen.

“You’re a hard man to catch unaware, always behind wards and guards. Happy to play the lawmaker when you have back up.”

This was about his work, Percival couldn’t place any of the men but they all had New York fashion on. How they had found him didn’t matter at the moment either. Percival clenched his wand tighter and sent out an attack at the nearest. When he moved to block, Percival jerked from where he was kneeling and managed a block for the two cursing at him. He hid behind a tree and even with his body struggling to obey, he managed another disabling charm. They weren’t landing however, his arm and hand too unsteady to aim correctly. 

But now he had the cover, a large old tree hiding him as he struggled to think of his next move. Three wasn’t that many, he had dealt with worse odds. 

The fact that Newt was close by only made his aggression rise. Adrenaline pumping as he tried to figure out how to overtake these interlopers. 

“Did you grab the whore?” One of them asked and Percival shuddered, twisting to leave the cover and start an attack to draw them from Newt. 

He had a split second to react and within it he took the moment to raise his other arm and steady his wand before he shot one of the three in the back. The spell landed and the man dropped to the ground unconscious. 

The other was still turned and staring at the water, Newt walking calmly from it, hands dripping with blood. 

Too late then. 

The two men jerked to spin and face Percival when their friend fell, casting curses at him as Percival took up shielding and began to duel. One of them left Percival and turned to try and take out Newt. Raising his wand at the omega foolishly, shooting off some curse. Newt tipped his head and waved a hand, the spell falling to the side like it was nothing. 

Percival could see the way the man went still, the very moment he realized he was facing off against an omega. 

Percival blocked another spell, locked with his own opponent. 

The one facing Newt attempted to charge him like an idiot. Perhaps a different omega might have chosen mercy but Percival already knew what was going to happen. 

An omega that nested in the forest and respected wild beasts?

Newt’s magic was just as wild as Percival expected, lashing out without exertion, grabbing at the man and dragging him. Pulling his body across the ground and not stopping when his arm caught on a rock and the bone snapped. The man screamed, startling Percival’s attacker. He turned to watch his friend be thrown in the water, the water suddenly solid as stone as the body impacted with a sickening thud. Then it seemed to return to normal, the body sinking in as the water turned red. 

Percival threw a disarming spell but the man just managed to stop it, jerking away from its hold. Ah, too bad for the man, Percival thought as Newt’s focus fell on him. Percival could see the sheer power of him, reaching out like a hand, grabbing the man in a hold. His wand crumpled, snapping and shattering into pieces as his body was held prone. 

“Wait, wait,” He tried to say something and a gush of blood came from his mouth, silencing him as Newt walked over.

There was no rage or anger, just a calm cool expression. Newt looked frightening and lovely as he reached out and snapped the man’s neck easily. 

The body slumped to the ground and Newt peered at the man Percival had disarmed and knocked out. The last one living. 

Tree roots shifted under him and then pierced his chest, pulling it down, the dirt swallowing the body. 

Satisfied, Newt looked to Percival. 

Percival dropped his wand respectfully, going down on his knees and keeping his gaze off to the side. Few things were as deadly as an omega in such a state. 

They were sweet and submissive in almost any situation, but once cornered, once endangered… Percival had heard the stories, of all the things omegas could do. Their magic was different, drawn from something that had no limit. Always the same powerful magic to each one. Always spiking in times of desperate need. Omegas had burned down entire villages to keep their children safe, they had razed war zones to defend fallen friends. They were all-powerful but their control was absent. They never left those they deemed as enemies alive. An alpha's aggression seeming like nothing next to them when they were worked up. 

Newt’s feet came into view, barefoot as he was dipping his toes to battle the heat earlier. 

His fingers came up, blood dripping as he tipped Percival’s head up. Just as likely to snap his neck as he wasn’t. 

The omega leaned in slowly, sniffing delicately before his shoulders sagged and he rubbed his cheek to Percival’s gently. Purring low in his chest as he hummed a few bars of Percival’s song. He returned it and sat back as Newt pressed closer, settling into his lap as Percival very slowly and gently cradled him close. 

The attackers hadn’t realized Newt was an omega obviously. They hadn’t thought he was a real threat. There had been four in all, three attacking Percival and one to get Newt. The one who attacked him on his own was ripped into literal pieces in the watering hole. All four men very much dead. They had come for Percival, had somehow found his secret place. 

But while the idea was present, it wasn’t pressing enough to really matter. 

All the mattered was how good Newt smelt. 

They stumbled into the cabin together, kissing at one another, wrapped up, licking and pulling at their clothing. Percival had never needed to be inside anyone so badly in his life. He barely had the mind to kick the door closed and push the wards up. To ensure the house was safeguarded properly. 

But the way Newt felt, his warm skin under his clothing, the taste of him on Percival’s tongue, the smell of his hair in his nose, Percival was delightfully overstimulated with the omega. 

Newt was a mess as well, humming and purring, lost in lust as he rocked his hip against Percival’s lap. His long fingers ripping at Percival’s shirt until the fabric gave. His nails lighting a red hot pain along Percival’s back that only made his lust rise higher and hotter. 

Percival growled and Newt huffed in fond reply. They were in the hallway on the floor. Newt down on his back with Percival over him. The omega watching amused as Percival yanked at his pants, struggling to get them off his long perfect legs. Newt hadn’t put his boots back on so the pants came off easily. Percival frantically stripping him down as he kissed and licked at every bit of skin that was exposed to him. Newt’s pale thigh or his freckled chest, the sight of him so perfect. 

Newt crooned at him and Percival leaned down to kiss him properly, open-mouthed and wet. His tongue pushing in to lick at Newt’s saliva and scent. Newt hummed in response and nipped at Percival’s tongue lightly, sucking on it a moment as Percival fought the animalistic urge to just thrust forward blindly like a dog in heat. 

He settled for a low deep groan instead, pulling his tongue free and licking at Newt’s face, smearing his scent as he attacked the omega’s long neck, latching on the skin there and sucking at it. He wanted Newt covered in love bites, marked as he should be. 

Newt sighed out, reaching up to run his hands through Percival’s hair and down his neck and shoulders. His thighs were spread out with Percival between them and the omega pressed up to rub their front together. 

Percival growled feeling the friction against his cock. His shirt was ripped open but his pants were still on. Preventing him from getting into his little mate, from making the claim everything in him demanded he make. 

Newt giggled, something a bit hysterical and fae as Percival kicked off his shoes with a snarl and got out of his pants and underwear. 

He needed to fuck Newt, needed to have him. 

The omega was laid out on the floor, head back and relaxed as he peered at Percival, watching him with a sly smile and eyes half-lidded. Lustful and ready to be taken. 

His omega cunt was soaked, Percival’s fingers finding it dripping with lick as he lined himself up hurriedly. A nice high whimpering coming from Newt as Percival pushed in. Even in the haze of lust he knew better than to just slam in. A hurt omega was an angered one and an angry omega could rip his face off. 

Percival leaned down and kissed Newt again, more sloppy kisses as he eased in slowly. Working himself into the virgin hole. No male had had this before and something vicious in Percival loved that. He would want Newt no matter how many mates he had but knowing he was the first, the only one. That territorial aspect of his brain just glowed with it. 

Newt whined out, softly as Percival finally got all the way in. Burying his cock into the gorgeous omega. The smell of Newt was making it hard to focus. Percival was panting for air already, sweat clinging to his brow. He was balls deep in Newt and doing his best not to pull back too soon as much as he was trying not to just spill immediately. Such a perfect tight heat around his cock, the feel of Newt with the smell and taste of him making Percival feel like he was on an aphrodisiac. 

The alpha in Percival could think of little beyond breeding Newt up. 

He pulled back a touch and Newt shivered but let him, hands on Percival’s shoulders. He eased forward and pulled up to peer at Newt. Their brows touching as Percival rocked carefully, looking for Newt for permission. The omega laid back, eyes unfocused as he felt the first cock inside him. Percival pushed in with a bit of force and Newt gasped gently. His pretty eyes fluttering closed and he bit his lip and then looked up at Percival. He smiled sweetly and leaned up for another wet kiss. 

Percival responded eagerly, reaching down to cup Newt’s per ass as he began to fuck him. Shallow little motions at first, easing Newt into the new sensation. Percival rained kisses on his lips and cheek, on his chin and ear as Newt whimpered out again. Thighs spreading to accommodate Percival and let him get closer, struggling to make sure he was as far as he could be inside him. 

The motion of it, gods the feeling of sliding into the omega was so good. Percival’s hindbrain was awake and howling in a way it never had been before. Even during his wildest sex it hadn’t been like. Everything feeling so right each time he slammed into Newt.

On a rougher thrust, Newt let out a grunt, the wet sound of skin hitting skin echoing. The hands on Percival’s shoulder curling into claws as Newt pulled at him, wanting him down again. Percival struggled to oblige and keep fucking Newt. Wanting to have the angle to start to pound him but needing to do what the omega wanted. 

He hissed out as the nails dug into his skin. Percival head pressed to Newt’s shoulder as he managed to position them so he could rabbit fuck into Newt. Short hard thrusting, ramming his cock into the omega and hearing the slick sounds in answer. They were both panting hard, struggling to keep up as the lust burned them up. 

It was rising so fast, far too quick it felt like but Percival had no control, gritting his teeth as he tried to go faster, pushing his muscles to properly claim the omega. 

Newt gasped out, louder now, a hand on Percival’s neck, clinging as he fucked him. 

Percival growled out, mouth opening, Newt’s skin against his teeth as he felt a blinding climax roar up. When it hit him he clenched his eyes closed, overwhelmed with the senses hitting him. Everything focusing on the throb of his cock. The first powerful pulse as his seed came forth and his knot began to swell up and lock him to his omega bride. 

Blood filled his mouth and pain burned at his neck but Percival didn’t care at all. All that mattered was that throbbing. Tying with Newt, binding them together, doing he best to breed him up. To put a child inside Newt, proof of their union. 

Proof Newt was his, he had chosen Percival. Had chosen to carry his seed and let him be his alpha. Percival had never needed something more in his life. 

He came to his senses slowly.

As if the sun was slowly rising up and making him aware. Percival’s jaw ached and he relaxed it, tasting more blood as he pulled back slowly. He was buried in Newt still but his knot had gone down. They had to have been tied for ten or so minutes at least his mind thought absently. Percival licked his lips and felt pain explode in his neck. 

But Newt’s shoulder distracted him, the skin torn in crescent moon shapes from his bite. He had dug far too deep, there was blood dripping and a purple bruise forming all around it. 

Percival wanted to apologize, the sight of the bite clearing his mind immediately. But he pulled back and Newt growled, shifting as his own teeth came free from Percival’s neck. High up, just below his ear in a highly visible place. 

Newt laid back down on the floor, looking fucked out and sated as he licked his lips absently. His gaze met Percival’s and he nearly sank back into the heat lust once more. But Percival managed to hold onto himself. 

Newt was in heat. 

Probably kick-started by the attack. 

They had left the bodies out in the jungle. 

Percival had taken Newt’s virginity on the floor. 

The thoughts were there and pressing but Percival knew he had limited time. Newt would want to mate again and Percival already knew he would be helpless against the drive to oblige him. His newly made mate. 

Staggering, Percival’s body ached horribly. He had taken multiple curses and then mated furiously. His arms protested as he made himself get up. Newt rumbled in his throat, a warning sound. 

Percival reached out, pulling Newt up and kissing him reassuringly, dropping them on his mouth and chin, rubbing his scent there. Newt relaxed, looking pleased again. He let Percival struggle to rise and when he nearly slipped Newt steadied him. Helping him stand and helping Percival make it to the bedroom. The drawer beside the bed had emergency potions and Percival took a healing potion to help ease the pain in his old body. Newt didn’t have any visible injuries besides the bite and when Percival offered a potion Newt turned his face away. He instead nuzzled at Percival’s neck contently, curling up close. 

Percival pushed the remained of his torn shirt off and curled up with Newt, both naked and reeking of sex and sweat. The house was quiet and the light was fading outside. It felt like being a beast in a cave, pressed close to his mate. It felt so startling simple but utterly good. 

When Percival woke again Newt was straddling his waist. The alpha on his back as the omega guided his hardening cock back into him. They knotted like that and then another time with Newt on his hands and knees. The third time Percival was too tired to manage much more than a spooning union, Newt snuggled to his chest as Percival knotted his sloppy hole. 

If Percival’s weakened state bothered Newt he didn’t show it at all. Instead, he was doting and loving, kissing and nipping Percival’s jaw lovingly as they spent the night fucking.

The next day as well, an endless loop of knotting. Of gasps and growls, the headboard rocking and the wet sound of Newt’s used cunt. There were covered in dirt and sweat, rolling around the bedding and making a mess of it all. One of them tore the blanket and something fell off the nightstand and shattered. But Percival’s mind couldn’t care beyond how good Newt felt. How right that perfect heat around his knot felt. The haze of a heat lust keeping Percival under the whole time. Kept them both entwined as their bodies bonded and they worked to create a life between them. 

Percival woke with a numb arm and a sheet curled around his leg painfully tight. He grunted as the light of the sun hit his face and woke him further. He was sprawled out naked in a filthy bed with Newt on his chest, dead asleep. Enough so that the omega was drooling a bit. 

He looked utterly exhausted and so thoroughly fucked out, his head a horrid mess of tangled curls. Percival was on his back with no pillow under his head so he had to crane his protesting neck to see Newt’s shoulder. The bite mark still there and very prominent. But thankfully no longer bleeding and the wound looking clean and free of infection. Percival’s own neck was throbbing, he could feel the pain of his own bite. 

With the heat passed, he could think clearly finally. It had to have been a day and a half, perhaps even two days now. The attackers’ bodies needed to be recovered and Percival had to find out who they were and how they had found him. Already he had his suspicions it was linked to the mail they had sent out. Percival had never mailed from this location before. But it could also be the cooler that gave them fresh food. He would have to check the spells and wards with care. At least the ones around the house had held up. If anyone disturbed them they hadn’t gotten passed them. 

Still, Percival should move them immediately. Floo Newt somewhere far and safe from this new danger. 

Newt and their child. 

Omega’s who took an alpha during heat always came out pregnant. 

Percival had gone from an old grumpy man to an old man with a too young pregnant mate. 

They would have to marry right away, make it proper. Besides, it had always been his intention to marry the boy.

The world was waiting for them. Percival’s family would be in uproar and Newt’s brother would be equally angry when they all found out. Percival had to think of a way to let Newt do as he desired while carrying a child. Perhaps some sort of education. There were plenty of creatures in America for Newt to chase. 

Percival was supposed to be back at work soon as well. 

He would have to make his apartment a place Newt would like as well, find him somewhere to nest. 

Since he met the omega he had been under a lull, his alpha mind pulling at him. Percival had acted impulsively in taking Newt and even more so in deciding to court and then mate him. He didn't regret it at all but it wasn’t like him to do things without proper planning. 

There would be talk as well, Percival a sombre man with such a young pretty wife that was already pregnant.

It would be such a mess and the thoughts swirled in Percival’s mind. He sighed out, body aching as he shifted carefully, not wanting but needing to get out of bed and face the world. 

Newt shifted, yawning sweetly as he wiped the corner of his mouth and blinked up at Percival. 

“It’s too early,” he muttered, shifting them on the bed. The pillows floated to Newt, magic reaching out unconsciously as Newt yawned again. The blanket restitched itself and the sheets were clean and crisp once more. The bed cool and refreshing instead of sweat-soaked and reeking. Percival aches faded away as he stared at Newt. He looked so gorgeous as he stretched his arms over his head, unaware of the magic he was doing around them. The blinds of the windows closed and the sunlight was blocked out. Newt pushed at Percival and he went, laying down with his head on a pillow as the sheets and blanket settled over him while Newt snuggled into his chest once more. 

“One more hour,” Newt decreed and something between awe and adoration swelled in Percival’s chest. 

“One more hour,” he agreed. 

The world could wait.

Newt hummed softly to himself as he dressed for the day. Percival was already making a late breakfast for them. It had all worked out rather spectacularly. The moment Newt had imprinted on the grumpy looking auror he had known what had to happen. James was a nice enough young man but Newt had no intention of marrying him. Theseus always seemed to think if he just pushed enough, Newt would fall in line. That some aspect of submission would kick in. 

So Newt had planned to leave and then he met Percival and everything changed. Imprinting was a dream come true for Newt and the wedding and age difference meant nothing to him. What mattered was he and this alpha could be so good together. So Newt might have followed him a bit, watching the poor alpha sleep in a farmhouse of all things. His features looked so much softer when he slept.

He made sure to run into the man on his escape route and they had hit off so well. Percival already eager to sweep Newt away. The gorgeous house in Thailand had been unexpected but it only showed how perfect they were for one another. Of all the places he could have a private home, Percival had chosen the middle of a magical forest. How could Newt not fall in love?

And the courting, Newt had never felt so special. With this charming alpha making him meals and taking him for walks. Giving Newt his time and attention. It only made it feel that much more that Percival was a seasoned alpha, someone who knew his instincts and how to react to them. He seemed so in sync with Newt’s own reactions, never overstepping but always aware. He never smothered Newt like alphas before him had. It was so refreshing. More so that Percival encouraged the idea of Newt being a magizoologist.

The alpha clearly needed an omega in his life as well. Someone to soothe his nerves and help him relax more. Someone to defend their home and take care of him. Poor man might have been killed if not for Newt. 

The idea of some strangers coming to kill his alpha had pushed Newt into a proper rage. Not since he was expelled from Hogwarts when he found students torturing a poor niffler had he lost himself in such a way. In the aftermath he had known he needed to claim his alpha, to take him in a physical and long-lasting way. It hadn’t even been a week but Newt had been so sure of Percival. He was such a good alpha, such a charming and wonderful man. Newt just had to have his child, he had never felt such a drive before. 

It would change his plans a bit, a baby. But Newt would still become a magizoologist and change the way the world saw magical creatures. He could see already that Percival was adjusting his own life to make room for Newt and their child. The man wouldn’t be a poor father, he would be doting and one to help Newt raise their young. Perhaps a few children. 

They would be married as well, because it mattered to Percival. As far as Newt was concerned they were already married with mating bites. Omegas would be tied to their first love, their first sexual partners. Most people romanticized it but Percival seemed to understand. 

Newt would never let him go. 

His perfect alpha. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
